heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jurassic World (2015)
Jurassic World is a 2015 American science-fiction adventure film and the fourth installment of the Jurassic Park series. The film was directed and co-written by Colin Trevorrow, produced by Frank Marshall and Patrick Crowley, and stars Chris Pratt and Bryce Dallas Howard. The production companies were Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment, also responsible for the rest of the Jurassic Park franchise, and Thomas Tull's Legendary Pictures. Set 22 years after the events of Jurassic Park, Jurassic World takes place on the same fictional island of Isla Nublar, off the Pacific coast of Central America, where a theme park populated with cloned dinosaurs has operated for ten years. The park plunges into chaos when a genetically created dinosaur breaks loose and goes on a rampage across the island. Universal Pictures intended to begin production on a fourth Jurassic Park film in 2004 for a summer 2005 release, but the film entered over a decade of development hell while the script went through revisions. Following a suggestion from Spielberg, writers Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver explored the idea of a functional dinosaur park. Once Trevorrow was hired as director in 2013, he followed the same idea while developing a whole new script with Derek Connolly. Principal photography rolled from April to August 2014, primarily in Louisiana while also using the original Jurassic Park filming locations in Hawaii. Again the dinosaurs were created through computer-generated imagery by Industrial Light & Magic and life-sized animatronics by Legacy Effects, a company created by the alumni of Jurassic Park veteran Stan Winston. Jurassic World was released on June 12, 2015 in over 60 countries. After a record-breaking opening weekend that had the film grossing more than $500 million worldwide, Jurassic World has generated over $1.6 billion in box office revenue, standing as the fourth-highest-grossing film of all time without inflation adjustment, as well as the second-highest-grossing film of 2015 and the highest in the franchise. A sequel is scheduled for June 22, 2018. Plot Twenty-two years after Jurassic Park was overrun by cloned dinosaurs on the Central American island of Isla Nublar, a new park, Jurassic World, has become a successful resort. The Masrani Global Corporation – owner of the genetics company InGen that creates the dinosaurs – has been operating the park on the same island for the past ten years. Brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell visit Jurassic World to see their aunt Claire Dearing, the park's operations manager. Claire, a busy workaholic, assigns her assistant to be their guide, but the boys evade her and explore the resort on their own. Owen Grady, a Navy veteran, has been researching the intelligence of the park's Velociraptors. InGen security chief Vic Hoskins believes the raptors should be trained for military use despite Owen's objections. Park owner Simon Masrani has Owen evaluate the paddock of the park's new hybrid dinosaur, Indominus‍ rex, before the attraction opens. Owen warns Claire about the danger of raising Indominus in isolation, pointing out its lack of socialization with other animals. When the staff learns that the Indominus appears to have escaped its paddock, Owen and two others enter the enclosure. Able to camouflage herself and mask her heat signature, the Indominus suddenly appears and devours Owen's companions before escaping into the island's interior. Owen orders the Indominus to be killed, but Masrani instead sends a specialized unit to capture her. When most of the unit is killed, Claire orders the evacuation of the island's northern sector. While exploring in a gyrosphere ride, Zach and Gray enter a restricted area. The nearby Indominus attacks and destroys their sphere, but both manage to escape to the ruins of the original Jurassic Park visitor center. They repair an old Jeep Wrangler and drive back to the park resort. While Claire and Owen are searching for the boys, they encounter the Indominus and barely escape themselves. Masrani and two troopers hunt the Indominus by helicopter, but when the Indominus smashes into the park's aviary to escape gunfire, she releases a flock of pterosaurs that collide with the helicopter, causing it to crash, killing Masrani in the process. Gray and Zach eventually find Owen and Claire at the resort as armed personnel subdue the pterosaurs with tranquilizers. Assuming command, Hoskins orders that the raptors be used to track the Indominus; Owen is forced to accept Hoskins' plan and lead the raptors. Upon reaching the Indominus, the dinosaurs begin communicating with one another. Owen realizes that the Indominus includes raptor DNA, and she becomes the raptor pack's new alpha, taking command away from Owen. Hoskins arranges for chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu to flee the island by helicopter with dinosaur embryos, in order to protect his research. Owen, Claire, and the boys find Hoskins at the lab packing up more embryos. Hoskins reveals his plan to create miniature versions of the Indominus for use as weapons, but a Delta breaks in and kills him. Owen reestablishes his bond with the raptors before the Indominus reappears. Delta and Echo attack the Indominus out of vengeance, after she swatted Blue into a wall, knocking her out, but the raptors are soon overpowered and defeated. Claire releases the park's Tyrannosaurus rex named Rexy and lures her into a battle with the Indominus. Rexy gains the upper hand at first, but then she is overpowered and is thrown to the ground on her side, Rexy is injured by the Indominus but before the Indominus can kill her, Blue joins the attack. Blue and Rexy force the overwhelmed Indominus toward the lagoon, where she is dragged underwater by a Mosasaurus. Isla Nublar is once again abandoned, and the survivors are evacuated to the mainland. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents. Cast *Chris Pratt as Owen Grady, a Navy veteran, and a Velociraptor expert and trainer at Jurassic World. *Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing, the Jurassic World operations manager. Aunt to Zach and Gray Mitchell. *Vincent D'Onofrio as Vic Hoskins, head of InGen's security operations, who wants to use the raptors and the Indominus rex as military weapons. *Ty Simpkins as Gray Mitchell, one of Claire's nephews and the younger brother of Zach. *Nick Robinson as Zach Mitchell, one of Claire's nephews and the older brother of Gray. *Omar Sy as Barry, Owen's assistant who helps care for the raptors. *B. D. Wong as Dr. Henry Wu, a geneticist who heads the team that created the dinosaurs for Jurassic World. He is revealed to have an alliance with Hoskins. Wong is the only actor in the film to reprise his role from any of the previous movies. *Irrfan Khan as Simon Masrani, CEO of the Masrani Corporation and the owner of Jurassic World. *Jake Johnson as Lowery Cruthers, an employee in the park's control room. *Lauren Lapkus as Vivian Krill, an employee in the park's control room. *Brian Tee as Hamada, the leader of the ACU (Asset Containment Unit), a group of security guards installed on Isla Nublar. *Katie McGrath as Zara Young, Claire's personal assistant. *Judy Greer as Karen Mitchell, Claire's sister and mother of Zach and Gray. *Andy Buckley as Scott Mitchell, Karen's husband and father of Zach and Gray. *Eric Edelstein as the supervisor of the Indominus rex control room. *Jimmy Fallon as himself, portrayed as the safety instructor of the gyrosphere attraction. *Jimmy Buffett as himself, portrayed as an escaping tourist during the pterosaur attack. *Colin Trevorrow as the voice of Mr. DNA, an animated DNA helix who explains the park's technology to visitors. The character was previously voiced by Greg Burson in Jurassic Park. *Brad Bird makes a cameo appearance as the voice of the park's monorail announcer. *Jack Horner, the film's technical advisor, has a cameo in the film. Videos Jurassic World - Official Trailer (HD) Jurassic World - Trailer 2 (Universal Pictures) HD Category:Jurassic World Category:Films Category:Media Category:Quaternary Media Category:Live-action Films